We Are The Espada!
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: We were once creatures of tremendous power, always hungry and craving human souls, and then we died and somehow got resurrected as humans. Why does Ulquiorra have the fun life of being reborn as Harry Potter? Oh well, we're bringing back the Espada.


**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling and Tite Kubo own Harry Potter and Bleach respectively. I just own this crossover plotline and any Original Character use.

**Author's Note:** Part of the story is a plot bunny spawned from the story **Waiting in Sin** by _JerichosPhantom_. Some of the borrowed ideas were inspired by _JerichosPhantom_. For now it's something to get written down because plot bunnies are notorious for painful biting. Before anybody asks if I stole or plagiarized any ideas, I had PMed the author and asked permission to write this unique plot bunny down and was given the okay.

* * *

**We Are The Espada!**

**- Prologue -  
The Return of the Resurrected**

* * *

If one saw what was happening, you'd believe they were simply friends from a local primary school. However some of the group looked older by two years. Others looked out of place with the children. But the adults either avoided them or did not look their way. No one can tell but there was a strange feeling emanating off them, something that warned you not to approach if you desired your life.

"So... somehow we were given rebirth..."

One of them had blond hair with bright blue eyes with his arms crossed. He had the aura of smugness flowing off him.

"I wonder if that Aizen bastard got his ass handed to him on a gold platter."

Of course given how fruity Aizen became when he fused with the Hogyoku (seriously, he transformed into a man butterfly monster), it was all agreed Aizen's death would have been sweet since the survivors were betrayed and killed off.

"I'm sure Aizen got offed. Before I died I saw Ichigo-kun go into a higher tier of power while in Bankai."

They turned their heads to the only other child in this odd meeting who was not once a Hollow or Arrancar. In his previous life he was a Shinigami who ultimately only joined Aizen so he can end his life, but died trying to kill the man during the assault on Karakura Town. Gin Ichimaru, the same white-haired guy as before, eyes closed like squints and smiling a fox-like smile. He was the only one of them still reborn as Japanese (and living in Europe instead of Japan). The rest of them were British, French, or American.

"At least _The King of Hueco Mundo_ is still in death. I doubt I can take his attitude if he was here among us."

"And our resident giant is still dead. Never liked him much," Lilynette spoke, sipping juice from a water bottle.

"And the pink-haired prick is also dead and thankfully not among us today," Grimmjow added. They often wondered if he was the lost brother of that crazy psycho scientist Mayuri Kurotsuchi in Soul Society. Of course, they didn't know who Mayuri was until Gin explained in detail who the sadistic Shinigami captain was.

"Don't forget the freak that breaks his own neck in order to initiate his Resurrección."

Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck were reincarnated as British siblings, Starrk the older brother to Lilynette by two years. Lily shared Starrk's last name in their family. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was French and from a family of rich nobility. He went by the name Leroy (which meant The King).

An older female voice spoke up, one that told of untold power. "I'm surprised you're even alive considering how much a sexist you were, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra Gilga, a young man in his late teens wearing an eye patch much like his previous incarnation, simply flipped the finger at a blonde haired woman who was surrounded by three other ladies. Tier Harribel and her Fracción were maids to the Jaegerjaquez Noble Family. Nnoitra went by the name Michael. Also among them was Kaien Shiba/Aaroniero Arruruerie (or as Grimmjow once called him **The Guy You Did Not Want To Murder In His Sleep**), an American-born child living in England with his family (an only child). He was called Kyle in this life.

Then there was the one former Espada that Grimmjow killed in their past life, Luppi Antenor. And just like in his past life he was also metrosexual with effeminate looks. A family friend to the Jaegerjaquez clan (although Grimmjow and Luppi had something of a rivalry with one another; their families simply passed it off as childhood rivalry that they'll grow out of later in life). Luppi went by Luke Antenor in this life. Finally, there was Ulquiorra Cifer, often referred by his comrades in the past life as the stoic, melancholic emo (mockingly referred to as Emospada by Grimmjow). In this life he was known as Harry Potter.

"So... ages?" Gin questioned. "I'm nine years old right now."

"Six years old," replied Ulquiorra.

"Same here," replied Lilynette, "while the lazy ass here is eight."

Starrk just yawned and continued to lazily lean against the tree giving them shade on this hot summer day.

"Luppi and I are seven," Grimmjow spoke up, shooting an annoyed look to Luppi who was casually playing with his feminine-styled hair. Man that guy can sexually confuse a lot of Arrancar in their past life. Not to mention he and Gin always loved playing pranks around Las Noches. Of course, you have to admit Luppi can really confuse straight guys into questioning their sexual orientation at first glance.

"Also seven years old," said Shiba.

"Eighteen years old, a legal adult already by this country's laws," Nnoitra said, "I legally run a tattoo parlor downtown."

"I and my fracción are paid servants to Grimmjow's human family in France," Harribel informed the group. "They're nineteen while I'm twenty one."

"Yup. They are my babysitters when my parents are busy with the magical government of France," Grimmjow said with a cocky smirk. He enjoyed teasing the girls when Harribel wasn't around.

Nnoitra was the only one in the group who didn't have magic because he was a Squib by birth. Everyone else was magical.

"How was your battle with Kurosaki, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked the former Cuatro Espada.

"I never finished our battle after Super Hollow Kurosaki 2.0 not only beat me around the upper platform, but reverted back to human after his hollow powers extinguished themselves. I dissolved away into ash before I could reignite our battle."

Super Hollow Kurosaki 2.0? The former Arrancar-turned-humans blinked at that title.

Grimmjow then whistles in amazement. "That sucks. What about that chick with the large boobs?"

Harribel gave the blond-haired boy a swat upside the head.

Ulquiorra didn't bat an eyelash at the question. "I died when she gave me a heart..."

Only Nnoitra gave a disgusted grunt, mainly because he was a douche.

"Aizen killed my ass when I recovered after I fought you Nnoitra to get at Kurosaki," said Grimmjow, flashing his eyes over to the eye patch-wearing teenager.

"We were killed by Aizen as well when he turned his back on us," Harribel spoke for herself and her sisters.

"And this fucker killed me when big boobs healed your scar," Luppi said, still pissed for that whilst sharing a menacing look to a smug-smiling Grimmjow.

"Still felt good shoving my hand into you."

"You know out of context that sounds sexually suggestive," Gin said with his fox smile increasing by a margin.

"Fuck you squinty-eyes," Grimmjow yelled, and Harribel as his servant swatted him once again for the language. She took some sense of joy being able to reprimand the Sexta Espada since she was older than him.

Ulquiorra is the only one who did not smile. He probably never smiled much. Of course now that he has humanity he's capable of understanding emotion. The closest you'd ever get to see a smile from Ulquiorra is when he's feeling smug like that one incident in Las Noches in their past life involving catnip, a mouse Hollow, and gay porn from the Human World.

"So Ulquiorra, where are you living in England?" Grimmjow asks.

And Ulquiorra responded with, "With an annoying muggle family who are trying their best at trying to make me feel despair."

"Not with a magic family?"

"No. And before we all met due to the pull from our Zanpakutō spirits, I never really understood much. Not like I care much. At least Murciélago is keeping the soul fragment of Voldemort at bay in my Inner World."

"You got a fragment of the Dark Lord lodged in your head?"

"According to my Zanpakutō yes... she calls him Voldequiorra for some odd reason," our favorite Cuatro Espada (reborn as a human) adds.

"So the bastard tries to kill you as a baby, and failed epically in the process leaving behind a shard of his soul like a parasite?"

"As I said, Murciélago keeps him at bay by bashing him around the cave of my Inner World, strangling his neck with her tail, and keeping my mind blocked so I don't go insane sings those Barney the Dinosaur love songs to drive it insane."

The other Espada (and one former Shinigami) stare blankly.

"Yes, she can be quite persuasive."

"Let's change the subject," Grimmjow interrupts. "Who's going to what school when we turn eleven?"

And the subject of how they will bring the Espada back in the Wizarding World was talked about for the next hour before all of them parted ways to return home. The entire Wizarding World will soon learn not to mess with the Espada...

* * *

**So when our favorite Cuatro Espada turns eleven years old and goes to Hogwarts for the first time, Lilynette will also join Ulquiorra at Hogwarts. Gin will be fourteen by then, Starrk thirteen, and Grimmjow, Shiba, and Luppi are twelve. The other mentioned Arrancars are already young adults by Year One of Hogwarts.**

**How crazy will this be, eh? I got this out of my head and the plot bunny hasn't bitten me since. I feel good.** :P


End file.
